Prophecy's Child
by Pagan-Angel13
Summary: Eighteen months after Chase tried to kill Caleb, a girl with a mysterious past and connection to the Sons of Ipswich arrives. What does her arrival mean? What’s her connection to the sons? And why does one of the son’s feel drawn to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Prophecy's Child

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except Jasper, Lilianna, Blake and Ava Tremaine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Eighteen months after Chase tried to kill Caleb, a girl with a mysterious past and connection to the Sons of Ipswich arrives. What does her arrival mean? Does she bring untold trouble? What's her connection to the sons? And why does one of the son's feel drawn to her?

**Few details to know:** All the sons have ascended and Reid is finding it difficult to resist and cope with his newfound wealth of Power. Caleb, Pogue and Reid are nineteen, Tyler is eighteen almost nineteen.

Prologue:

Nineteen years prior.

"Ava, don't do this…your baby needs her mother," pleaded a woman with long black hair and shimmering silver eyes.

"She'll have you…just like I did," came the woman's weak reply.

"Ava…" the woman said sadly; looking at the deathly pale, exhausted young woman lying on the hospital bed in front of her.

"Promise me you won't let _them_ take her; that you'll keep her safe?" Ava suddenly said, her voice possessing more strength than just minutes ago.

When the dark haired woman refused to answer, the woman named Ava persisted.

"Lilianna, you're all she has left…promise me!"

Sighing, Lilianna replied, "You know I will. I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe," quelling the tears that threatened to spill.

"Good. Now bring her to me. I can't keep this up much longer," she said, her voice once again weak and flat.

Turning to grab the newborn infant from her plastic hospital crib, Lilianna glanced at her baby sister. There sitting on the pale blue hospital sheets, her once gloriously long auburn hair hanging limply and damp with sweat, her violet eyes dull and practically lifeless; Lilianna knew she had to try just once more or she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Ava, think about what you're doing…think about how your daughter will feel in six, ten hell even nineteen years time! She's already lost her father and now she's going to loose you too? …she's barely ten minutes old!" Lilianna implored her determined baby sister.

Seeing she wasn't getting any reaction, Lilianna said the only thing she knew might get Ava to reconsider what she was about to do. "Think about how you felt – still feel – when our own mother did this to you. How angry, hurt, betrayed and alone you felt….Do you want your daughter to grow up feeling the same about you?" she finished bitterly, placing the newborn in Ava's waiting arms.

Gazing at her beautiful baby girl, Ava softly said, "What other choice do I have? I'm going to die if I do this or not. At least this way, Jasper will have my power which is the way it should be."

"Use your power to save yourself, not just give up!" Lilianna practically shouted, not able to contain her anger any longer, barely disturbing the peaceful infant.

"Lilly, my Lilly…I've been using my power since before they brought me in, since the accident five hours ago. I should've been in surgery as soon as I was brought in but I wanted to deliver her naturally with you as midwife. I made every test they did comeback okay."

"What are you saying, Ava?" Lilianna whispered quietly, afraid to hear the answer.

"The moment the accident happened, I had a choice to make: save myself or save my baby. I chose my baby, I chose Jasper's baby….You have to understand. My injuries were too extensive for me to survive even with surgery, Lil. I did what was necessary for one of us to survive," Ava finished, looking back down at her child.

"I understand Ava but you can still save yourself."

"No, I can't. I don't have the energy or the time. I need to will baby Jasper my power before it's too late. I love you," she said before turning her attention back to her newborn daughter.

Kissing the infant's forehead, memorizing every feature of her daughter, Ava closed her dull violet eyes and whispered in her infant's ear, "I love you," then opening her eyes which were now jet black said, "I will you my power."

The moment the final word left her lips a gust of wind was felt and a rumble of thunder was heard. Within minutes flashes of lightning entered the hospital room through a window sending glass shards and splintering wood fragments flying; striking the infant loosely clutched in Ava's lifeless arms. The infant was struck twice more before the lightning, thunder and wind were gone leaving Ava's lifeless slumped form still clutching her baby and Lilianna stunned and in shock at what she's just witnessed.

Outside the room, clattering and shouting could be heard which prompted a still shocked Lilianna into action. Looking about the room, she grabbed what few things she could before glancing at the clock on the wall which had stopped at exactly 13:26:13, the time her sister died.

Her niece had only been alive for thirteen minutes and already she was an orphan; her father having died thirteen hours before she was born and her mother dying thirteen minutes after she was born.

Hearing the shouting getting closer, she quickly grabbed her newborn niece, who had begun to cry and wrapped her in a soft warm blanket; kissed her now deceased sister on the forehead like the many times she'd done throughout their lives and exited the room without a backwards glance, knowing it was now or never for her to leave the hospital and to keep her promise to her sister.

She would keep baby Jasper safe…not allowing anyone to take her.

Elsewhere…around the same time

In other parts of the country and in fact the world, many people stopped what they were doing or awoke from sleep. They all felt an unknown power arise and a shift in power take place. They felt the power which had just arisen merge with another power causing the shift to take place.

After a few minutes of silent wonder and possible concern most ignored what they'd felt and continued on with what they'd been doing while others began to wonder if something they knew had come to pass and if it had what it would mean for the rest of them, what would happen now.

However, even those that didn't ignore what they'd felt, soon let the occurrence they felt drift from their minds including four twenty-five year old males in Ipswich.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Prophecy's Child

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Jasper, Lilianna, Blake and Ava Tremaine. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Eighteen months after Chase tried to kill Caleb, a girl with a mysterious past and connection to the Sons of Ipswich arrives. What does her arrival mean? Does she bring untold trouble? What's her connection to the sons? And why does one of the son's feel drawn to her?

Few details to know: All the sons have ascended and Reid is finding it difficult to resist and cope with his newfound wealth of Power. None of the other sons' are aware of this. Caleb, Pogue and Reid are nineteen, Tyler is eighteen almost nineteen.

A/N: The story now starts eighteen months after Chase tried to take Caleb's power. All the Sons' except Pogue are six months into their first year of College/University.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1:

Present (late March) 2007 – Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

As the snow drifted to the ground, a young woman no more than eighteen sat on her porch, watching…waiting. She was completely oblivious to the cold atmosphere, absorbed in her enjoyment, enjoying the simple beauty of the falling snow. She had no idea when she'd be here again or if she'd ever get the chance to simply enjoy something as simplistic, natural and beautiful as falling snow.

Sensing a change in the atmosphere, knowing she was no longer alone, no longer waiting, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"We're moving again," it was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Afraid so; everything's organized. We leave for Boston, Massachusetts in three days....I'm so so sorry Jasper. I know I told you this time would be the last, that you'd get to have a normal life but -" the person who'd joined her explained, solemnly and compassionately.

"But it's not meant to be. I'm not meant to have a normal life," she replied bitterly, her eyes trained on the still falling snow while the other person came to sit beside her.

"Listen to me," the person said, grabbing her by her chin and making her face them, making her look them in the eyes.

"Your life is as normal as everybody else's. I know you wanted to have a normal college experience minus the moving around but normal is different for every one. Your 'normal' is moving around, traveling while someone else's in staying in the same place for thirteen, fourteen years and never going anywhere. I know this isn't much consolation now and I know you truly don't want to leave, not with the life you've managed to finally make for yourself but this will be the last time, I promise. We won't move again once we arrive in Boston…except you might find your own place instead of living with me and your cousin," the person said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, releasing her chin and getting up to leave.

"Thanks aunt Lilianna," the young woman responded, a slight smile lighting up her violet eyes. "You're welcome Jasper," she replied adding in her motherly voice, "Don't be out here to long. It's getting cold." With that the person named Lilianna opened the solid oak front door and walked in, leaving Jasper alone, leaving her to think.

She knew that the next three days were going to be hectic but then again she was use to it. She'd been moving around every three or four months since she could remember, since she was a young child.

She also knew that when her aunt told her 'everything's organized' it meant that they had a new place to live, jobs waiting and for her now a university to attend, doing the kind of course she was leaving behind, hopefully.

Feeling a snowflake land on her hand, she suddenly looked up to the sky and spotted the moon. It had a pale silver glow…and looked beautiful. Gazing at the moon, Jasper wondered what the future now held for her…would it be anything like her past year had been…would it be better or worse…She could only hope that whatever lay ahead, she'd be prepared for it because she sure as hell hadn't been prepared for her past year.

Getting up from her spot; she rubbed her hands together – to bring back warmth – and headed inside. She might as well start packing though it wouldn't take her too long, after all she had a system and a gift no one else had. With that her violet eyes flashed a fiery black and the front door she'd just entered through closed without her ever laying a finger on it.

Please Read and Review. Let me know what you thought/think.

Thanks, S.


End file.
